The primary objective of the Training Program in Hematology, which will complete its 30th year of funding in 2014, is to train MD, MD/PhD, and PhD postdoctoral fellows interested in adult hematology for careers in academic medicine and biomedical research. Johns Hopkins hematology fellows, the major substrate for this T32, rotate on benign and malignant hematology services but do not rotate on any solid tumor rotations. Thus, the purpose of the proposed training program is to prepare qualified individuals with an MD and/or PhD degree for a research career in the field of adult hematology. The training program consists of well-funded and highly experienced investigators, most of who are internationally recognized for their research pertaining to hematopoiesis and stem cell biology, anemias, vascular biology, bone marrow failure states and myeloproliferative diseases. Training is enhanced by an outstanding research environment with state-of-the-art research facilities, outstanding faculty mentors, and existing program project grants on bone marrow transplantation and stem cell biology. Despite a national trend away from single board hematology fellowship programs, Johns Hopkins continues to attract outstanding MD and MD/PhD candidate for single board hematology training and prepares them for careers in biomedical research. Specific aims are of this training program are: 1) to provide research training opportunities in a variety of areas pertaining to hematology including benign and malignant hematopoiesis, bone marrow failure disorders, bone marrow transplantation, stem cell biology, immunology, genetics, vascular biology, and myeloproliferative/myelodysplastic syndromes 2) to provide the opportunity for structured coursework and seminars pertaining to clinical, translational and basic research pertaining to hematology, and to provide opportunities for instruction in grant writing, manuscript writing, public speaking and biostatistics 3) to allo for group mentoring and careful monitoring of the trainees' progress and the overall success of the training program 4) to address the critical shortage of adult hematologists in pursuing careers in academic hematology